Donald and Douglas/Gallery
''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:'HulloTwins!'RS4.png|The twins meeting the Fat Controller File:BreakVanRS3.png|Donald crashes into a signal box File:BreakVanRS8.png|The aftermath of Douglas' incident with the Spiteful Brake Van File:BluebellsofEnglandRS5.png|Douglas with Percy and Stepney File:TendersforHenryRS5.png|Donald with Henry and Duck File:TendersforHenryRS6.png File:EscapeRS2.png|Douglas rescuing Oliver, Isabel, and Toad File:Donald'sDuckRS5.png|Donald's Duck File:OutofPuffRS2.png File:BufferBashingRS2.png|Donald crashing through some buffers File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTreeillustration2.jpg Miscellaneous File:TheReverend'smodelofDonald.jpg|The Rev. W. Awdry's model of Donald File:AwdryDonaldModel.jpg|The Rev. W. Awdry's model of Donald (on display at Tywyn, 2015) File:AwdryDonaldModel2016.jpeg File:DonaldandDouglasSurprisePacket.png|Donald and Douglas in The Railway Series: Surprise Packet File:DonaldandDouglasRailwayMap.png|Donald and Douglas in the Railway Map of the Island of Sodor ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:BreakVan1.png|Donald and Douglas in the second season File:BreakVan8.png|"Ye're a muckle nuisance! It's ta leave ye behind, I'd be wanting!" File:BreakVan20.png|Donald crashes into a signal box File:BreakVan41(OriginalShot).png|Douglas crushes the Spiteful Brake Van File:TheDeputation47.png|Donald and Douglas with snowploughs File:ThomasComestoBreakfast38.png|"Dinna fash yerself, Thomas! We'll soon have ye back on the rails!" File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree27.png|Donald and Douglas going to rescue Thomas out of the snowdrift with the Christmas Tree File:Donald'sDuck44.png|Donald in the third season File:Donald'sDuck64.png|Duck and Donald with Dilly File:Escape12.png|Douglas in the third season File:Escape27.png File:Escape50.png|Douglas brings Oliver and Toad to Sodor File:OliverOwnsUp26.png File:RustytotheRescue12.png|Douglas in the fourth season File:BowledOut20.png|Donald and Douglas are annoyed about Class 40 File:ToadStandsBy25.png|Douglas and Toad File:MakeSomeoneHappy41.png|Donald in the fifth season File:Donald'sDuck(song).png|Donald and Dilly File:TwinTrouble1.png|Donald and Douglas in the sixth season File:TwinTrouble12.png|Donald's wheels File:TwinTrouble55.png|Donald off the rails File:TwinTrouble67.png|Douglas' wheels File:JamesandtheRedBalloon31.png|"Why, 'tis a floatin' basket with folk in it!" File:JamesandtheRedBalloon33.png|"Whatever will they dream up next?" File:BadDayAtCastleLoch23.png|Donald in the seventh season File:BadDayAtCastleLoch24.png|Douglas in the seventh season File:BadDayAtCastleLoch50.png File:EdwardtheGreat74.png|Donald and Douglas in the eighth season File:GordonandtheEngineer60.png File:GordonandtheEngineer57.png File:GordonandtheEngineer59.png|Donald and Douglas in the eleventh season File:SavedYou!37.png|Donald with a CGI face File:SavedYou!38.png|Douglas with a CGI face CGI Series File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure100.png|Donald in full CGI File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure102.png|Douglas in full CGI File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure99.png|The twins with Duck in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure191.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure368.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure955.png File:LoveMeTender111.png|Donald's number File:LoveMeTender1.png|Douglas' number File:LoveMeTender12.png|Donald and Douglas in the twentieth season File:LoveMeTender16.png|Donald with a snowplough File:LoveMeTender15.png|Douglas with a snowplough File:LoveMeTender86.png|Douglas stuck in a snowdrift File:LoveMeTender108.png File:TheGreatRace103.png|Donald and Douglas in The Great Race File:JourneyBeyondSodor7.png|Donald, Douglas and Daisy in Journey Beyond Sodor File:JourneyBeyondSodor620.png|Donald and Douglas in Thomas' memory File:EmilyintheMiddle9.png|Donald and Douglas in the twenty-first season File:EmilyintheMiddle29.png|Douglas' whistle and safety valve File:EmilyintheMiddle30.png File:EmilyintheMiddle36.png File:EmilyintheMiddle41.png File:EmilyintheMiddle47.png|The twins with Emily File:EmilyintheMiddle63.png|Donald with Toby File:EmilyintheMiddle121.png File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!1308.png|Donald and Douglas seen welcoming Thomas and Nia to Sodor in Big World! Big Adventures! Miscellaneous File:DonaldandDouglaswithnameboards.png|Donald and Douglas with nameboards File:DVDBingo52.png|Donald and Douglas in DVD Bingo File:DonaldandDouglas'ModelSpefication.PNG|Donald and Douglas' model specifications File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)40.png|Note: Douglas' eyes are wonky. File:DonaldandDouglasmodelsinJapan.jpg|Donald and Douglas' models on exhibit in Japan File:DonaldHaraModelRailway.jpg|Donald's model at the Hara Model Railway Museum in Japan File:DouglasHaraModelRailway.jpg|Douglas' model at the Hara Model Railway Museum in Japan File:The Engines on Display 2.jpg File:EnginesOnDisplay.jpg File:EnginesOnDisplay5.jpg Promotional Images File:TheMissingCoach.jpg|Deleted scene of Douglas from The Missing Coach File:TheMissingCoach16.jpg File:Escape70.jpg|Douglas with Thomas, Henry, Gordon and Duck at Tidmouth Sheds File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure97.png|Donald clears snow at Suddery before Christmas/Thanksgiving File:JamesandtheRedBalloon88.png File:DonaldFront.jpeg|Donald's Model File:DouglasFront.png|Douglas' Model File:GordonandtheEngineer53.jpg File:GordonandtheEngineer76.png File:GordonandtheEngineer77.png File:DonaldCGIPromo.jpg|Donald CGI Head On Promo File:DouglasCGIPromo.jpg|Douglas CGI Promo File:DonaldCGIpromo1.jpg File:DouglasCGIpromo1.jpg File:DonaldCGIpromo2.jpeg File:DouglasCGIpromo2.jpeg File:DonaldCGIpromo3.png File:DouglasCGIpromo3.png File:DonaldandDouglasCGIPromos.jpg File:DonaldCGIpromo.png File:DouglasCGIpromo.png File:DonaldCGI.png File:DouglasCGI.png File:DonaldDouglasHeadOnCGIPromo.png|Head-on CGI promo of both of them File:DonaldOriginalERTLPromo.jpg File:DouglasOriginalERTLPromo.jpg File:DonaldERTLCardPromo.jpg File:DouglasERTLCardPromo.jpg File:DonaldERTLPromo.jpg|Donald's ERTL promo File:DouglasERTLPromo.JPG|Douglas' ERTL promo File:DonaldErtlPromo2.png File:DouglasErtlPromo2.png File:TomicaDonaldpromo.png|Donald's Tomica promo File:Donaldpromoart.png File:Douglaspromoart.png File:DonaldDouglasPromoArt.png|Promotional Artwork File:DonaldJapanHeadonPromo.png|Japanese Head-on Promo (Donald) File:DouglasJapanHeadonPromo.png|Japanese Head-on Promo (Douglas) File:Head-OnDonaldandDouglasPromoArt.gif File:Donald2.png File:Douglas2.png File:Donald&DouglasERTLCardPromo.png File:DonaldandDouglaspromoart2.png Others File:Emily'sSlideShow1.png|Donald and Douglas in a magazine story File:DonaldandDouglas(magazinestory)7.jpg File:PipeDreams3.png|Donald and Douglas with Duncan File:DouglasintheAppleOrchard.jpg|Douglas as drawn by Clifford Meadway File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree(book)5.png|Donald and Douglas by Del and Dana Thompson File:DonaldandDouglasKenStott.jpg|Donald and Douglas illustrated by Ken Stott File:KidsStationDonaldandDouglas.png|Donald and Douglas in Thomas the Tank Engine (Kids Station Game) File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet18.PNG|Donald or Douglas in Unten Thomas Deluxe Set File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet19.PNG|Douglas in Unten Thomas Deluxe Set File:TheWorkshopsRailMuseumDonald.JPG|Donald at a Day Out With Thomas event File:TheWorkshopsRailMuseumDouglas.JPG|Douglas at a Day Out With Thomas event File:DOWTDonald.jpg File:DOWTDonald2.jpg File:Notdouglas.jpg|Douglas converted from an Austerity 0-6-0ST Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLDonald.jpg|ERTL Donald File:ERTLDouglas.jpg|ERTL Douglas File:ERTLDonaldTradingCard.png|ERTL Trading Card Donald File:ERTLDouglasTradingCard.png|ERTL Trading Card Douglas File:ERTLDonald&DouglasTradingCard.png|ERTL Trading Card File:1992WoodenDonaldDouglas.jpg|Original Wooden Railway File:1992 Prototype Donald.png|1992 Wooden Railway Donald prototype File:WoodenRailwayOriginalDonald.jpg|Original Wooden Railway Donald File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayDonald.png|1999 Wooden Railway Donald prototype File:1992 Prototype Douglas.png|1992 Wooden Railway Douglas prototype File:WoodenRailwayDouglas.jpg|1999 Wooden Railway Douglas prototype File:Take-AlongDonald.jpg|Prototype Take-Along Donald File:Take-AlongDouglas.jpg|Prototype Take-Along Douglas File:Take-n-PlayDonald.jpg|Take-n-Play Donald File:Take-n-PlayDouglas.jpg|Take-n-Play Douglas File:Take-n-PlayDouglas2013.jpg|2013 Take-n-Play Douglas File:2015Take-N-PlayDonald.jpg|2015 Take-n-Play Donald File:2015Take-n-PlayDouglas.jpg|2015 Take-n-Play Douglas File:PrototypeTOMYDonald2.png|TOMY Donald (Prototype) File:TOMYDonaldOriginal.jpg|TOMY Donald (original) File:TOMYDonaldJapanese.jpg|TOMY Japanese (Japanese) File:TOMYDouglas.jpg|TOMY Douglas File:DonaldandDouglasSnowploughset.jpg|Donald and Douglas Snowplough Set (Douglas is the only release in Plarail) File:TrackMasterDonald.jpg|TrackMaster Donald File:TOMYTrackMasterDonald2007.jpg|TrackMaster Donald (original) File:TrackMasterDouglas.jpg|TrackMaster Douglas File:DiAgostiniDonald.jpg|De Agostini Donald File:DiAgostiniDouglas.jpg|De Agostini Douglas File:BachmannDonald.png|Bachmann Donald File:BachmannDouglas.png|Bachmann Douglas File:PrototypeDonald.jpg|My First Thomas Donald prototype File:MyFirstThomasDonald.jpg|My First Thomas Donald File:PrototypeDouglas.jpg|My First Thomas Douglas prototype File:MyFirstThomasDouglas.jpg|My First Thomas Douglas File:TomicaDonald.PNG|Tomica Donald File:TomicaDouglas.PNG|Tomica Douglas File:CapsuleCollectionDonald.jpg|Capsule Collection Donald File:PocketFantasyDonald.jpg |Pocket Fantasy Donald File:DouglasPocketFantasy.jpg|Pocket Fantasy Douglas File:Wind-upDonald.jpg|Wind-up Donald File:CapsulePlarailDonaldAlternativeExpression.jpg|Wind-up Donald alternative expression File:Wind-upMetallicDonald.jpg|Wind-up Metallic Donald File:DouglasWindUp.jpg|Wind-up Douglas File:CapsulePlarailDouglasAlternativeExpression.jpg|Wind-up Douglas alternative expression File:Wind-upMetallicDouglas.jpg|Wind-up Metallic Douglas File:NakayoshiDonald.jpg|Nakayoshi Donald File:NakayoshiDouglas.jpg|Nakayoshi Douglas File:BandaiTECSprototypeDonald,Douglas.jpg|Bandai TECS prototype File:BandaiTECDonald.png|Bandai TEC Donald File:BandaiTECDouglas.png|Bandai TEC Douglas File:DepartingNowDonald.jpg|Departing Now Donald File:DepartingNowDouglas.jpg|Departing Now Douglas File:MyThomasStoryLibraryDonaldandDouglas.png|My Thomas Story Library book File:DonaldandDouglas2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryBookDonaldandDouglasGreekCover.jpeg|Greek Story Library book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryDonaldandDouglasPolishCover.jpeg|Polish Story Library book File:DonaldTradingCard.png|Trading Card Donald File:DouglasTradingCard.png|Trading Card Douglas File:Donald&Douglas.png See Also * Category:Images of Donald * Category:Images of Douglas Category:Images of Donald Category:Images of Douglas Category:Gallery Category:Steam locomotive galleries Category:Character galleries